Mahou Sensei Negima: Retake
by anime627
Summary: This story goes all the way back, in the manga, to the Mahora Festival. In this story a new challenger approaches Negi and the gang. Can the team defeat this new guy or is there a reason why he is unstoppable.


Mahou Sensei Negima: Retake

Chapter 1: The Newest Challenge

Negi woke up peacefully for the first time in a while. Asuna had always been waking everyone up early screaming about being late for her job. Negi got up and jumped onto the ground. Konoka was still asleep, but Asuna was already gone. Since there was still two hours til school started, Negi decided to let her sleep in.

"Things have been so peaceful since Kotarou and I became friends," Negi thought to himself, "Of course, I still have to deal with Fate." Negi thought back to Kyoto. Negi quickly got changed into his usual green suit and left the room. "But, with Asuna's, Setsuna's, Nodoka's, Konoka's, and Chisame's Pactio cards, plus the help of Kotarou, Fei Ku, Kaede, Mana, Chachamaru, and Evangeline, things should be a lot easier". Negi walked to the school passing all his students. When he reached the school, he walked to the Dean's office to hand in the Mahora Festival report.

"Come in," Dean Konoe commanded. Negi opened up and walked to the large wooden desk. "Do you have the Festival report?"

"Yes," Negi replied as he put the report on the table, "2-A is doing a haunted house for the festival."

"That's creative," Dean Konoe laughed. Negi was leaving when the Dean stopped him. "Oh by the way," the Dean remembered, "Today, you will be getting a new student in your class." Negi turned to the Dean.

"Another girl for our class, how excellent," Negi smiled. Dean Konoe laughed pitifully.

"Oh, you will be suprised," the Dean smiled. Negi looked at him ackwardly for a second then left to go to his class. "You'll be suprised alright."

Two hours later, class began and everyone walked in. "Okay class, today, we will be getting a new student ," Negi reported. Everyone started talking and whispering until the door to the class slid open. In came professor Takahata.

"Hello Negi," Takahata smiled, "I would like you to meet your new student." Then, in came a young boy, about the same age as the others. He had longish blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes. He wore a schoolish uniform, which included a white, short, button downed t-shirt and black jeans. For a few minutes, everything was really quiet.

"Hello, my name is Harima Konoe," the boy said, breaking the ice. All the girls suddenly ran over and started asking him questions. Takahata laughed and walked over to Negi.

"Harima is the Dean's god son, and due to some circumstances, he will be staying here and going to school here," Takahata told Negi.

"But where will he be staying?" Ayaka asked.

"I call he stays with me," Chizuru yelled.

"No!" Ayaka screamed, "As class rep, I get him."

"Now wait just a minute," Takahata yelled. Everyone froze suddenly. "Now, soon, we will be restoring one of the rooms for Harima to have for his own. Until then, he will be staying as close to Konoka and Negi as possible. Also, since Negi is already staying with Asuna and Konoka, we'll have to put Harima in the next room. So, Yue, Nodoka, is it okay for Harima to stay in your room?" Everyone gasped.

"O-okay," Nodoka and Yue both said. Everyone whined while Harima sighed.

"Good luck," Takahata laughed. Negi smiled and Takahata walked out.

"Okay everyone," Negi began, "Get back to your seats. Ummmmm.... Harima, you can just sit in the open seat next to Chisame."

"Okay," Harima said as he walked over.

"Nice to see you again, Harima," Konoka smiled.

"Same," Harima replied.

"So, you two already know each other?" Asuna asked. Konoka and Harima laughed.

"Yeah, we used to hang out with Setsuna at Konoka's house." Harima reminisced.

"Those were good times," Setsuna laughed.

"It's nice to see you too as always, Setsuna," Harima smiled.

"Settle down class," Negi yelled. They did as they were told. "Now," Negi began, "With the Mahora Festival only five days away, all of today, we will be working on our haunted house." Everyone cheered with glee. "Let's go!" They all cheered as they went to the stage of their haunted house and began working. Nodoka and Harima picked up a plank of wood and carried it over.

"So," Harima said to Nodoka, "What is this whole festival for?"

"The whole school, from pre-k to university, holds hundred thousands of students. And, every year, the entire school creates a festival. Now, this festival lasts for three days, but due to the thousands of non-students that come to the festival, it usually lasts for about a week. Now, each class makes some kind of float or event. Now, all of these things are huge and very cool. It's like looking into the future of technology. Each class takes days to build these things, so it's not suprising if we get out of all our classes to work on it because everyone is working on their own projects," Nodoka said as they carried the wood over to the stage.

"This school is really cool. Plus I get to stay in a room with a nice girl," Harima said. Nodoka blushed rapidly.

"Ummmmmmm... I have to go," Nodoka quickly said. She suddenly ran off into the "house". Harima was left standing there.

At the end of the day, everyone decided to leave and go back to the dorm's. Soon it was just Nodoka, Asuna, and Negi.

"Let's go home, okay?" Asuna whined. Negi and Nodoka agreed and they walked outside. They were outside the dorm's when they were hit by something. They were covered by smoke when they heard a familiar voice.

"Halt, imposters!" the voice yelled. When the smoke cleared, they saw Harima, standing at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Nodoka asked worringly.

"Laculatio Folgoris!" Harima yelled. With that, the lightening spears shot out at Negi. "You're mine now!"


End file.
